


The Siren begins to Sing

by Katastrofree



Category: FAHC - Fandom, GTAV, OC - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrofree/pseuds/Katastrofree
Summary: Just a small intro to my FAHC OC, The Siren. These is where her story starts.





	

My hands are steady as I slowly knead the dough, working the harder material into the fluffy texture it needed to be. It was mindless work, something I often found myself mentally wandering during. I wondered about the war that was already happening, sometimes within miles of my own home. I remember waking up hearing a faint boom of cannon fire. My heart had raced that night, but Daniel hadn’t even stirred. The thought of war, and endless fighting, had never seemed to bother him. Like deep down, he wanted to cause others to bleed, to die before him, that they might actually take their last breath within his eyesight. I shuddered at the thought. How my loving husband could be so relaxed at the thought of killing some other women’s husband.   
A rough rasp on the door woke me from my sobering thoughts. I quickly grab a small cloth to clean my doughy hands to answer the door. Opening the door brought me a large bouquet of flowers, and an unknown messenger behind them.   
“Flowers for the Mrs.” A strange nasally voice piped.   
“Thank you kind sir, but I must say, these flowers must be at the wrong address. My husband usually just gives me flowers, but only our anniversary.   
“Mr. Daniel was insistent ma’am.” The voice piped again.  
“Ah, then mayhaps not. Thank you sir.” I stepped forward to grab the beautiful orange tinged roses, an odd combination for him to choose. I had honestly never seen such a color in roses. What is he up to?  
“Some beautiful flowers, for a beautiful woman.” A familiar voice sounded. Daniel stood in the doorway, and my heart fluttered a little.   
“Gracious, I believe you are being silly.” I said with a laugh. “Well come in, welcome home.”  
He slipped in through the door, carelessly dropping his bag and coat in the entry hall. Our maid quickly slipped in and took his bag away to his study, and hung his coat away in the front closet. I trailed behind him, concerned with his sudden shiny disposition. Where he would normally slump right into his favorite chair in our living room, he now was dashing about looking at everything.   
“Dear, are you well? You are not yourself today.” I peeked into the room where my partner was flitting around like a bird that is learning to fly. He would touch this, adjust that, his eyes were almost glazed over with insanity.   
“I am perfect, dear wife. Though the thought had occurred.”   
“Oh?”  
“Well, our Fathers are going to need fighters.” My breath hitched. No, please don’t God take him away from me, but I couldn’t meet his gaze. He was looking out the window so listlessly. “Man are running from their homes, either towards the fighting… Or away.” That’s when our eyes met. That insanity intensified, he was suddenly between the door, and myself his eyes daring me to run. Did he really expect me to…?   
“Are you implying that we intend to run? Daniel that is very unlike you.” I blinked, almost breathless. “What is wrong, my love? Why can we not stay in our home?”  
“I could not stand to lose you, especially if you made.. some rash decision.” He stepped forward. Though, in hindsight I would say it was more of a stalk. As if he were some predator trying to trap me.  
“Daniel, you are frightening me. Please let me call for Dr. Brown, you are not well.”  
“You know, my men and I were discussing…”   
“You know how silly those boys could be.” A small forced laugh escaped between my teeth, though I could feel my face paling and my heart picking up speed.  
“Those boys, dear wife, are getting married, having children.”  
“I suppose there are worse things.”  
“Yes, continuing their heir lines is a noble thing.” Daniel sounded like he was somewhere else, dreaming of an impossible future.   
“What is on your mind?” I dared.  
“Oh this and that.” Somehow he was both here, and there. Like he was in a dangerous space in between, somewhere you never want to be caught. Men have said that there was a primal instinct somewhere deep inside, that tells someone to either fight, or to flee. I have never felt so ready to do the latter in my life, so ready to away from the tragedy that was to come.   
Suddenly, he was on me, almost unnatural how he was nearly across the room, then right in my face. He grabbed my wrists, and held them tightly, his military training clearly showing. With his other hand, he reached for his belt.   
My chest tightened, my breathing dragging a knife in and out my body. I wanted to move, I wanted to flee, I wanted away from this madman. But I could not. I was frozen in place, not from my crazed husband’s grip, but from the icy fear that streamed through my veins.   
“Dear, I thought we discussed this.” My voice sounded weak, and I knew he wouldn’t even hear me. “Daniel, please. You know I can’t.”  
“Oh, but you will.”  
“Daniel!” I exasperatedly breathed, terrified, but finding my ground. The icy turned, no longer feeling as if it flowed from my heart, but towards. “We agreed that we were fine as we were. Why try to ruin it, simply because every other man was doing it?!”  
“It’s too late. I have made my mind.” He almost laughed, pushing me against the kitchen countertop. The icy daggers were plucking slowly at heart, a strange calm, followed by a small prick of insanity. “We will be a happy family, could you imagine it?”  
He moved his hands to cup my face. The cold callused hands that I had loved. They had held me, many a night that showed that he fought for not only his name, his honor, but for me. Many women would kill for that kind of man, but I was lucky to be chosen by fate. But it would seem that fate had other plans. I placed my hands on the counter, bracing myself.   
“Think of it, a young Daniel III, ready to take over our house and name. He could go to school, he could be the next great leader, just like I will.”  
“Daniel please, I coul-“ His mouth interrupted mine, his fingers desperate for physical contact.   
“I know, but you will.” He voice rough in my ear.   
The same primal instinct took over, but the ice in my heart changed my course. The small carving knife fit perfectly into my hand as I sliced across my husband’s shoulders. He cried out in pain, stumbling backwards.   
“I say to you again, dear husband, I refuse. Have you any honor, you will stop.”  
“Or what, dear wife?” He spit out the word. “Would a mouse wife, such as yourself, attack her own husband? Disgrace yourself?”  
I flinched, my moral trying to return, the small whisper that told me to apologize, to beg for forgiveness and make our Heaven made oaths stand truth. He lunged forward towards my knife hand in my moment of weakness. The primal came full out, my hand twisting to that the momentum of his lunge became his doom. The sharp edge plunged itself right into his chest. My heart felt cold, and nothing else.  
“If that’s what it takes.” A voice coldly said. I swore it sounded like my own, but I couldn’t bring myself to realize it was.   
He slumped and I went with him, his head laying in my lap. He cried and screamed as his blood slowly seeped out. I shushed him, and slowly sang him the same lullaby that my nanny sang to me. It was slow and sweet, and my voice ragged from the terror. I only stopped when a maid came in to clean the kitchen. Luckily, she fainted at the sore sight of us.   
Then, the very thing that I would have called a nightmare just a day before occurred; I had murdered my own husband. The light slowly faded in his eyes, the blood ceased to be warm. I was so worried that my husband would kill, but I never thought to be afraid of myself. I suppose, I should have.   
The ice ceased, the warm ceased. I was in the terrible spot in between. In a rush, I left the place that I had called home. I moved as swiftly as I could, never stopping, not for the neighbors calling after me, nor the loud booms of war as they grew louder. I stared straight ahead. I only stopped, when undeniable pain shot through my right shoulder. The world slipped from around me, and I met the darkness with gladness.  
But that night, fate acted for me again. I slowly arose from a bed, dazed and confused. A few man stood nearby whispering.   
“She walked right onto the battlefield, singing some men said. What kind of crazy woman does that?”  
“We don’t know, but the men have started to call her the Siren. Men on both sides were so distracted that many died.”  
I shifted, trying to move away from the pain in my shoulder. A man turned to me, and grew pale. Our eyes locked and he looked as if he had seen a ghost. The other two men turned, and followed suit in expression.  
“Please tell me this is Hell, as I have deserved.” I rasped.  
“No, my dear lady. W-we..”  
“What he means to say is… ma’am. You were thought to be dead.”  
“Ah, yes, then I shall be.” I smiled. After what had happened, I deserved no less. Though I did secretly hope that dear Daniel had been met with the same cruel judgment.  
“You misunderstand ma’am. The doctor has just left to announce your death. We were simply trying to identify who you were.”  
“I heard that some called me the Siren.” A crazed laugh slipped out of me, but my shoulder was not ready to shake.  
“Please ma’am lie still, your shoulder took eight bullets, it is a miracle that you are alive. Even more so if you could move that hand again.”  
“It merely feels sore.” I poked at my arm, testing it’s feeling. “Why I bet I could move it right now.”  
They tried to protest, but I managed a weak wave before my arm feel heavily back onto my chest. They tried to have me lay down, but I managed to walk away from the tent before collapsing. So, for the next couple of days, I did as they asked and healed. As the days dragged, many came to see the mysterious Siren who had lived through a battle with nothing more than her song. They listened to her every word, and would do as she said. Then, when they thought she could stay forever as they spectacle, she took the knowledge she had accrued, the knife she had apparently carried onto the battle field, and ran.   
The night was cold, dark and just as it needed to be. She stumbled and felt through the night, knowing that no one could follow her. Within a few hours, she walked through her front door. The maid shrieked, when seeing her mistress again. She bumbled about, trying to care for me until I was her mistress again. I smiled, allowing the poor girl, one last decency. Once it was all said and done, I smiled at her sadly.   
“My dear, you have been wonderful, taking every heed for my dear husband and I. However, I’m sorry that cannot stand anymore.” She looked pale, but I had made up my mind. “I must go away my dear. Somewhere far, far away.”  
“But ma’am, I have no where else to go I-“  
“Please allow me to finish. I, hereby, leave half of my family’s riches into your care. I will take the gold, and what heirlooms my mother have left me. However, the property, the rest of the gold, and Daniel’s business shares are yours to command. I name you of my house, as the heir to my legacy. I know you will make our name proud.”  
She wept, she cried and she cried. I knew, despite her fragility, she would make was the best choice for Daniel and my legacy. 

 

So I took my gold and I ran. I ran where I could, where they would allow me to go. I hid in the shadows, with my laden purse, and small carving knife. I hid until those who had known me had passed, and the legacy of the Siren was gone. History may have forgotten, but I had not.  
However I found that time made the soul restless, listless, and quite bored. So, as war after war came, I found myself on the enemy side as a spy, but even worse, as an assassin. They would buy my sweet talk, my suggestive moves, my siren’s song, but as soon as they moved out of line, I took joy in giving the same fate as Daniel. The shock faded, never gone, but never driving me to madness.  
Many times I found myself in a situation of death, but fate didn’t seem done with me. I would wake up, within a day of my death, the same as before, save the newest scar. The small eight little dots never left my shoulder, never letting me forget the night that fate took my hand, and led me astray.  
I found myself in some large city, in the 21st century. There was still a need for assassins, but never as much as I had back in the wars. I smiled, just the thought had made me sound old. I moved silently, never on the record. If I was caught, the cool dark of death was no stranger. I had no problem outing myself, knowing I would come back. Life had become routine, find a job, do the job, get paid for the job, go home to rest or relax.  
Until, I had met them. A small group of misfits, people whom I had seen die, one I had even been sent to kill, yet here they were, happy and healthy. They lived in the Eclipse Towers, the tallest, and most expensive penthouses and apartments in the city. They seemed to be a group, of spies, assassin’s, mad men, women, mad-people, I reminded myself, the newest labels and things that people came to call themselves has changed.   
They never noticed when I slipped into the back room of their penthouse. They failed to notice that I had claimed that room as my own for a week. I slipped in and out of the kitchen and dining area. Either they didn’t notice, or they didn’t care. Either way, I think I will stay.


End file.
